


The First Date

by grayscale



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's their first real, official date, and, appropriately, both are a little nervous.</i> Inspired by TeniMyu Dream Live First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh. Kind of spoilers for Dream Live First? This was written in 2009.

It is their first real, official date, and, appropriately, both are a little nervous, a little awkward. It's not as if they're not used to one another - of course they're completely comfortable much more intimately than this, but that's in the atmosphere of "practice" or "tournament" or "home" or "hanging out;" it's only now that this has been labeled "date" that they fidget and blush as they sit, opposite one another, in the booth at the local ice cream parlour. 

They sit in silence for a moment, and then it's a game of tag with gazes - each wanting to look at the other and feeling he shouldn't; Eiji looks at Oishi until Oishi meets his eyes and they both look away, flushing, and then Oishi's eyes are drawn back to Eiji and Eiji gathers the courage to look back again, and when their eyes meet again, they're transfixed and, suddenly, they _can't_ look away, and there's a faint pink tint on Eiji's cheeks that Oishi thinks might be the most adorable thing he's ever seen, and there's a look in Oishi's eyes that makes Eiji want to faint, and for a moment, they forget to be embarrassed and they just look. 

They're love-struck and in a world of their own, but soon they're drawn abruptly back to reality when the waitress comes to take their order. Flustered again, they both speak at once, cut off suddenly, then try again, startlingly in alignment. When they do manage to order, they both ask for the same thing - vanilla-strawberry parfaits - entirely by accident, and that makes them laugh, finally dissolving the awkwardness and falling back into the comfortable, natural sense that they are meant to be this way, together, because they _are_. 

When the waitress returns, they're staring at one another again, but this time is different, fluid, easy. They're smiling, hands touching on the tabletop, and she grins and shakes her head and leaves the parfaits for them without a word. It doesn't take long for them to notice, however, and Eiji doesn't hesitate to dig in, pulling out the strawberries and eating them with his fingers and grinning and laughing all the time, and Oishi doesn't scold him because he's just too cute this way. And once they're done, he carefully wipes the whipped cream from Eiji's nose and pays the bill, and then, together, hand in hand, they walk home, contented and smiling and feeling as if they have something special, something just for the two of them. 

It is out of pure luck that they fail to notice Inui skulking out of the restaurant some time after they leave, camera in hand.


End file.
